Ostreena
"Dad! I'm 26, I should be able to make my own decisions!" —Ostreena, "Ostreena's Plight" Ostreena is the most prominent heroine in the series. She debuted as a main character and has remained one since. History Before the events of Season 1, Ostreena had run off to Toy Island along with Cuckoo, her love interest, in an attempt to elope. However, her father Professor Hoot followed her, and after seeing Santa Claus' numerous degrees, he approved of him to be her husband, and the two married. In Season 1, it is very apparent many times in the season that she does not like Santa Claus, but because of all his numerous degrees, Professor Hoot wanted him to be his daughter's husband, as he seemed to be a good guy. However, he was very mean and harsh, and would often end up in a heated argument with Ostreena, Mr. Tedy, or Cuckoo. When Santa Claus passes away, it becomes apparent to Professor Hoot that Ostreena and Cuckoo were meant to be, so a few dates later the two marry, even with her father's consent. In Season 2, Ostreena returns with her husband Cuckoo. The two appear to be deeply in love, often times finding a secluded location and kissing each other. However, both lovers are able to work independent of the other and are strong enough to stand alone. Whenever she mentions having a child though, Cuckoo finds it hard to breathe and wants to change the topic. However, in episodes that Rooster appears in, the two are seen acting harshly towards him. This is because he also holds an attraction to Ostreena, though she is now married to Cuckoo. So, whenever he attempts to get close to her, the two pummel him and continue with their activities. Not much else changes for the two throughout the seasons, and they are both continuously seen kissing each other in seclusion. Unfortunately, in Season 4, Cuckoo was demoted to a major character, and this gap in heirarchy became somewhat apparent. Character When Ostreena debuted in Season 1, she acted sort of like a rebellious teenager, going against her father's wishes and feuding with him. However, considering she is 26, it seems to be that Professor Hoot is actually the one at fault. This is supported by Santa Claus' terrible personality, and her much greater happiness being with Cuckoo. Starting in Season 2, probably because of her father's mellowing and consent to do as she wishes, she matured, and was no longer seen feuding or acting immaturely. She likes to have private time with Cuckoo, which the two enjoy by kissing. She sometimes does things that might be considered tacky by the more fashionable characters, though she does not care either way as she only needs the affection of her husband Cuckoo. Ostreena can act very harshly as well, as seen when Rooster approaches her in a seducing manner. She has strong legs, as seen by her incredible running speed and her powerful kicks that she can pummel Rooster with. Appearance Ostreena is, quite clearly, an ostrich. Her head, neck, and legs are beige, and most of her feathers are brown. She has a small fuzzy tuft of white feathers around the base of her neck. Her neck and legs are also very tall, so she towers over her husband Cuckoo. She has three toes. Hierarchy In Season 1, Ostreena was a main character because she acted as a sort of teenage girl who wanted to do as she wished. Often times, she would be forced to follow Santa Claus on his plan, usually being in a dangerous situation at the same time. She was later the interest of the sideplot, being engaged in dates with Cuckoo. In Seasons 2 and 3, Ostreena was still a main character because she still gave off a dynamic on the show that no one else could give, being madly in love, but also popular and useful. When she was kidnapped, she proved to remain strong, but when Cuckoo was kidnapped, she proved to be strong and not to be reckoned with. In Seasons 4 and 4.5, Ostreena remained a main character due to her popularity. However, she was usually not included in the main episode action and instead gave way for the other main characters like Misu or Yoshi to take over the show. Though she appeared to act like a major character and stay in the background loving Cuckoo, she would still make lengthy appearances from time to time. Trivia *Since she was 26 in 2004, it can be assumed that she is currently 34 years old. **Considering the fact that she was 26 when she was married to Santa Claus, this created a 41 year age gap between the two spouses, as Santa Claus was confirmed to be 67 at the time. *In a popularity poll that was done in 2004 for the characters of Season 1, Ostreena placed 3rd out of the 13 characters, being beaten only by Krinole, in 2nd place, and Coela, in 1st. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew